Another Ryuga
Another Ryuga appeared in 2019 TV series called Kamen Rider Zi-O. Another Ryuga is actually Dark Shinji, also known as Mirror Side Shinji (鏡像の真司''Kyōzō no Shinji'') who was formerly Kamen Rider Ryuga (仮面ライダーリュウガ Kamen Raidā Ryūga) from the 2002 TV series called Kamen Rider Ryuki. Now donning another ridewatch it transformed him into his monster form called Another Ryuga (アナザーリュウガ Anaza Ryūga). Heure was able to meet Dark Shinji thanks to Tsukasa's information about another world. Heure learned that Dark Shinji had once been defeated in a Rider War, but as long as the real Shinji Kido exists, Dark Shinji will continue to manifest. Thus, Heure gave him the Ryuga Another Ridewatch, enabling him to transform into an Another Rider. Sougo and Geiz try to defeat the Another Rider but to no avail, as all the attacks they dealt are reflected back. Geiz searched for White Woz to ask for assistance to take him down, only to have White Woz attack the real Shinji instead, as he stated that if Shinji is gone then so will Dark Shinji. This made Dark Shinji fights against White Woz and he reveals himself as Another Ryuga, and proved to be far too strong even for White Woz. Even Woz Futuring Quiz's ability had stated that Another Ryuga can't be defeated. After Another Ryuga's will to fight went down, he returns to Mirror World, but Sougo tried to pulling him back, which resulting in Sougo to be dragged into the Mirror World as well. Another Ryuga keeps hunting the past clients of ORE Journal, defeating both Geiz and White Woz again in the process. Despite Geiz's suicide attack, Another Ryuga is not defeated. After Sougo appears as Kamen Rider Zi-O II, Another Ryuga is destroyed for Good. Sougo then advises Dark Shinji to accept the real Shinji, just as Sougo has just accepted Mirror Sougo earlier. In the end, Dark Shinji's fate is left unknown. Though he will continue to exist no matter what, Shinji's reflection does return shortly after meaning that Dark Shinji had accepted his real counterpart. In 2019, a mysterious person restarts the Mirror World Battle Fight. Dark Shinji returns, taking over Shinji's body yet again. Afterwards, he meets Jun Shibaura, who is then defeated by Ryuga's Final Vent. In terms of character, Ryuga was the exact opposite of his real world counterpart. While the real Shinji was kind and innocent, the Mirror World version was cruel and scheming. He was responsible for the death of Kamen Rider Femme, mortally wounding her during their fight. Near the end of the movie, he met his own fate at the hands of his real world counterpart when, after a climatic showdown, the two Riders' Final Vents collided, Ryuki surviving while Ryuga perished. In Zi-O, he is a manifestation of Shinji's rejected dark heart. Therefore, after becoming Another Ryuga, he targets the readers of ORE Journal who Shinji secretly blamed for the closure of the magazine. Contract Monster * Dragblacker Powers and Abilities * Mirrored Human Physiology ** Immortality: As long as his real counterpart is alive, he cannot be defeated. ** Doppelgänger Morphing: Take the appearance of other beings. * Attack Reversal: When Another Ryuga is hit by an attack, a jagged mirror would appear in front of him and cast the same attack back at the attacker. * Mirror World Travel: Another Ryuga can enter and exit the Mirror World from any reflective surfaces. * Black Flames: Another Ryuga can generate black flames from his dragon head. Arsenals * Drag Saber (ドラグセイバー Doragu Seibā): Even as Another Ryuga he still wields the Drag Saber in combat. Weakness * Real World: Creatures from the Mirror World cannot exist in the real world for too long without being disintegrated. This also means that if he ever continues to exist outside of the Mirror World, his powers will be weakened significantly. * Shinji Kido: If Shinji Kido is killed, Dark Shinji would cease to exist as well. White Woz predicted that this can even override the immortality of the Another Rider. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dragons Category:Reptiles Category:Soldiers Category:Military Personnel Category:Characters Portrayed by Takamasa Suga Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2019 Category:Kamen Rider Universe Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Immortal Creatures